


Bitter

by hoppingmad



Series: Stages of forgiveness [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppingmad/pseuds/hoppingmad
Summary: A missing scene from "The Vanishing Of Will Byers" - Jopper styles.It's the 'scene' between when Hopper arrives & Joyce says "I've been waiting here over an hour, Hopper!"This is just a very short one-shot, but there is another story coming based around this. :-)





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> I know someone else could write this scene much better than I can. If someone can direct me to a fic involving this missing scene that would make me very happy! <3

 

..

Joyce took another deep drag on her cigarette while she waited for Chief Hopper to arrive. _Chief_. It still seemed strange to think of him as the chief of police. When she had first bumped into him on his return to Hawkin’s, he had made it very clear he had no interest in rekindling their friendship. It had stung at the time, if she were honest – but it had not been surprising, considering their bitter past. She supposed she deserved it.

She heard his heavy footfalls echoing in the hallway outside his office and it took all her willpower to remain seated.

She twisted in her chair and saw both surprise and irritation on his face. It pissed her off, but she tried to keep her emotions in check. It was difficult considering the reasons for her being in his office. She should be the one irritated, not him… but she also knew if she didn’t tread carefully he would shut down. She needed him to find her son, the goons out the front weren’t going to be any help. Despite hers and Hopper’s history, or perhaps because of it - she knew that he was the _only_ person who could help her right now.

“Joyce,” she dropped her cigarette into the ash tray on his desk and leapt to her feet and sure he would attempt to brush past her, she reached out and grabbed his shirt sleeve.

“Hopper, busy morning?” She asked sarcastically, knowing why he was late, she heard all the gossip in town working at Melvald’s. He probably had some woman at his house, it rankled her, she didn’t want to dwell on _why_ it upset her so much. Ladies were his current crutch apparently and hell, she felt for him. Who didn’t? There was nothing, _nothing_ worse than losing a child.

_Will._

“Sorry,” he muttered and tried to shake her hand loose, his eyes going to his desk as if planning his escape route.

“You don’t sound sorry!” He grumbled and not-so-gently removed her hand from his sleeve before continuing to walk towards his desk. “You don’t get to be angry with me, not today.” She told him quietly. “My son is missing. Will is missing.” He paused, turning to face her.

“Since when?”

“I-“ she felt tears well up in her eyes and she desperately tried to blink them away. She couldn’t get emotional, it wasn’t going to help matters. “I don’t know. I don’t think he came home last night.”

“You don’t know?” She heard the accusation in his voice and instead of getting angry she simply felt guilty. Maybe she should have kept Lonnie around, if only to prevent her having to work such long hours – and to prevent her eldest son from thinking he had to work to support the family too. Fuck, she was a mess, her _life_ was a mess.

“I was working. Jonathan was supposed to be home. Things have been hard since I kick- uh, since Lonnie left.”

“I know what happened between you and Lonnie.” Hopper told her darkly. “I know what he did to you and your family.”

“He _never_ touched the boys.” She told him, anger rising within her. How dare he make accusations. He knew her better than that. They may not have been friends the way they had been over twenty years ago, but he still knew her enough to know that her boys were her entire world.

“But you let him hurt you.” Hopper huffed out an irritated breath. “Are you sure your son is missing?”

“Yes Hopper, I’m not crazy. I know everyone thinks that I am.” She chose to ignore his comment, she wasn’t here to discuss Lonnie anyway.

“I didn’t say you were crazy.” He sighs. “Sit down.” He tells her. She suddenly feels all her self-control slip away at those two simple words.

“I’ve been waiting here for over an hour, Hopper!”

..

THE END.

 


End file.
